The Fight For The Boy
by blondie05
Summary: Harry has to choose between Hermione and Ginny. Who should he take to the dance? Who should become his girlfriend? Whose heart should he break?
1. The Dance is Announced

**Authors Note:** _I am completely new to all of this so please review and let me know how I am doing. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** _The wonderful world of Harry Potter, sadly, doesn't belong to me. HP and the other characters are property of JK Rowling! _

**Chapter 1**

"Abbot, Alexis"

Hannah Abbot's little sister stepped up to the Sorting Hat and placed the very famous hat on her head. She was shaking horridly, but looked very hopeful. The hat had barely covered her long blonde hair when it shouted HUFFLEPUFF! She pulled the hat off, her eyes twinkling, and ran into her sister's arms. She was beaming with excitement because she was in the house she wanted.

"Batson, Dennis"

They were just on their second person and Hermione was already becoming very restless. She was very hungry since the Hogwarts Express left late today because Neville's toad was lost again and the whole bus was looking for it. Finally, after a long period of time, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Billups, Jennifer"

"RAVENCLAW" came almost instantly. Jennifer gave a broad smile while the Ravenclaw's cheered loudly.

The list seemed to continue forever. There were a lot of 1st years this year for some reason. Finally, after "Willis, Amanda" was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!", the list was done. Professor Dumbledore stood up almost instantly and said the feast could then begin. With a clap of his hands, the food appeared and everyone dug in.

Although Hermoine desperately wanted to talk to her friends, she wanted to eat at that moment more. For once, almost the whole Great Hall was silent and were busy eating. Soon, everyone was done. In fact, they ate in record time. You could definitely tell they were hungry. When everyone started talking, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone! I trust you had a wonderful break and are ready to get back to work. But before you get too depressed about the work, I have a surprise for you: We are going to be have a Welcome Back dance in two weeks. 1st through 7th years are invited. There will be further information to come. That is all. Prefects, please lead your House Members to their Common Room."

Ron and Hermoine stood up, telling Harry they would see him in the Common Room, and went to the head of the table.

"Attention!" Hermoine said. "Everyone, fall into line behind us and don't stray." She flashed a smile at everyone as they followed behind. Harry, Ginny, and Neville walked to the Common Room together, talking about the Dance. You could definitely tell that Ginny wanted to go with Harry, but he wasn't so excited. He really wanted to ask someone very special...


	2. Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**_No one has reviewed yet, but so what. Maybe that's because I only put the last chapter up 5 minutes ago, but that's beside the point. lol Anyway, it would be greatly appreciated if you would review and tell me what you think and were I should review and all that. This is my first Fic, so it may not be that good, but please don't judge me just yet! Anyway, read on!_

**Disclaimer:** _Refer to chapter 1. It doesn't belong to me. It all belongs to JK Rowling, aside from the story line (I think that's what it is called)_

**Chapter 2**

Everyone in Gryffindor stayed up very late that night talking in the Common Room. Pretty soon they all started drifting off to their own dormitories, though no one was going to sleep in there either. The scene was a lot alike in both the boys and girls dormitories…

**The Girls Dormitories: **

Hermione sat on her bed with Ginny, while Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown sat on the bed next to hers. The girls were having a nice "girl talk" conversation about the up coming dance. They were all excited, even though both Hermoine and Ginny wanted to go with the same boy: Harry.

"I really hope Dean asks me to the dance! He is soooooo cute and we would look great together. ALMOST as great as Parvati and Seamus." Lavender giggled happily.

"No, really Lavender! You guys look PERFECT together. Though I wish Seamus would ask me. It would make me so happy. He is just so sweet and kind and nice and…" Parvati let her sentence trail while sighing happily.

Neither girl was going to ask Hermoine or Ginny whom they wanted to go with. It was kind of obvious. So they all talked about what color of dresses they were going to wear and how they were going to wear they're makeup and all that girl stuff.

**The Boys Dormitories:**

"So, Harry… who are you going to ask?" Dean gave Harry a sly look. "I mean, I'm going to ask Lavender, Seamus is going to ask Parvati, and of course Ron and Luna are going to go together (they had been dating for many months). So that leaves you…"

"Yeah Mate." Ron gave him a sad look. "You are going to have to choose between Hermione and Ginny. You simply can't have both!"

"I know Ron… I know… I know, I know, I know, I know… and that's the problem. I am madly in love with one of them, but I simply can't hurt the other. They both mean so much to me… but I know who I'm going to take in the end…"

"Finally!" Dean exclaimed.

"So, who is it Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Well, I choose…" Harry stopped and a sly smile came over his face. "You'll just have to wait and see who I ask…"

All of the boys let out a groan and gave him an evil glare.


	3. Hermione's Chance

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! I finally got around to updating! Sorry about the wait, I have just been so busy lately. Thanks for the 1 review lol. I appreciate it anyway. I like your ideas and, in a way, they might be used… you'll just have to wait and see ;) Read and review please!_

**Disclaimer:**_ You could always check the first chapter, but anyway, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER… lol_

**Chapter 3**

The next morning everyone was running late.. Everyone except Ron that is. Ron couldn't wait to get down stairs. It was like this every morning. He rushed downstairs just to see Luna. All of the boys thought he was obsessed. Not everyone was as excited as him. Harry didn't want to get up because he didn't want to have to face Hermione and Ginny. In all honesty, he had no clue who he was going to ask. He had told Ron he knew, but that was a complete lie… He simply didn't know. Seamus and Dean were late because they had overslept. All of the boys were running around in a frenzy.

Finally, 15 minutes before breakfast was over, all of the boys were ready and waiting in the Common Room. It seemed that the girls were running late too. After 5 more minutes of restless waiting, the girls came down the stairs looking… great! They had all obviously gotten makeovers and it turned out WOW. Ginny and Hermione took Harry's breath away. They were just making it harder on him. The second Lavender and Parvati were at the bottom of the stairs, Dean and Seamus whisked them away, leaving Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. They all left right after everyone else did.

On the way down, Harry talked to both girls about their new "looks". They said that Lavender had asked her person stylist (Lavender was very rich) to come in and give all of them makeovers so they would look great for their guys. Since neither Hermione or Ginny had "guys", they're makeover was to help them get dates. What Hermione told Harry about that, for some odd reason, Harry stomach felt like it had a knot in it. He figured it was because there was a chance someone else would snag one of them up. He knew he had to decide and quick.

When they finally arrived at the Great Hall, Hermione and Ginny both took deep breaths and walked in the doors. Everyone in the Hall stopped dead and watched them enter the room. It was completely silent in the room, but the foursome just walked to their normal spots at their table like nothing was going on. Hermione and Ginny gleamed in the lime light. They were having a blast!

Soon, it was time for their first class: Transfiguration. Since Ginny had to go to another class, it seemed that Hermione had decided to try to win Harry over right then and there… and she did a good job of it too.

"Hey Harry… What are you up to?" Hermione asked, smiling sweetly.

"Hey Hermione. I am so tired right now… I didn't get much sleep last night because the guys and I stayed up late last night talking about… well mostly you…" He smiled, knowing that she wasn't the only one they talked about.

"Hmm… I hope it was all good things you said… So, are you going to go to the dance?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will be there, but I have no idea who I am going to take." He said, hinting at the fact that he hadn't chosen between she and Ginny. Her face fell for about a fraction of a second, but she quickly recovered, trying to seem like it didn't matter to her.

"Oh… well, when you figure out who you are going to take, let me know who the lucky girl is." She smiled sweetly and walked across the room, shaking her hips like Madam Shearer (Lavenders personal stylist) taught her. Harry couldn't help but think that maybe she was the one he should take…


	4. Ginny's Chance

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry the last Chapter was so short. I knew I would be putting this one up too, so I really didn't worry about it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. Oh, and if you have any ideas for other fics I could write, email me at and tell me about them! Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** _The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling!_

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Harry!" Ginny said, smiling up at him after Charms. "You look really cute today." She winked at him and smiled.

He couldn't help but smile back at her. "Thank you Ginny! You look really pretty today too!"

She smiled widely at that. She couldn't help but think that she had him for sure now. "Well, I have to go on to Potions now!" She said, walking off. Right when she was about to be out of eyeshot, she turned around and waved. She was following all of the tips Madam Shearer had told her. She really hoped they would work.

By now Harry was really confused. He thought both of them looked really cute today and he liked them both a lot. He really wanted to date both of them. This was horrible. But he knew he would have to make a decision by the next morning as tough as it was going to be.


	5. The Dream

**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! By now you are more than likely ready to kill me. Once again, this chapter is going to be super short. I am sorry, but this just adds the stuff I needed added to make a long one. I think there will be 2 or 3 more chapters after this one. Read and Review._

**Disclaimer:** _HP is not mine!_

* * *

****

**Chapter 5**

"_Will you go to the dance with me? I really like you… a lot! You are very cute, sweet, nice, pretty, charming, loving, caring, smart, everything a guy could want. I have decided you are the girl I want." Harry smiled down at her as she kept coming closer to him, his emerald green eyes meeting hers._

"_Of course I will go with you. I like you a lot too. You are all of the things you said about me, but even more. I always knew I wanted to date you Harry James Potter." She smiled just as his lips met hers. The kiss was long and passionate and Harry knew he had made the right choice." _

* * *

Shooting up out of bed, Harry looked around to try to figure out where he was. He realized he had been dreaming, though it was a great dream. A smile slid across his face and he knew he was going to be taking a certain someone…

* * *

****

**Author's Note:**_Ha ha! Have you figured out who it was? lol Have fun tryi__ng to figure it out! Leave me a review and let me know who you think it is!_


	6. Harry's choice

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys. I am finally getting to update. Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** _This is really getting old. lol I don't own Harry Potter!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Ron! Get up! This time you are running late!" Harry started jumping up and down on Ron's bed trying to get him up. Seamus and Dean were already at breakfast with Parvati and Lavender. Ginny and Hermione were waiting downstairs. Harry really wanted to get a move on so he could tell "her" who he had chosen.

Finally, after 10 minutes of Harry begging, Ron rolled out of bed. He gave Harry a tiny smile and apologized. "What are you in such a rush about anyway? It's not like you have a girlfriend to go see."

"Yeah, well, we'll just have to wait and see… I just might… you never know!" Harry gave him a wink and ran from the room before Ron could ask any questions. He rushed down the stairs to go let Hermione and Ginny know that Ron was finally up.

"Hey girls! Ron is finally awake." He said, sitting down between the two girls. He put an arm around each girl.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look. Neither one could figure out who he was going to pick. He was such a mystery sometimes. What they didn't know was that he had already made his decision and was going to ask one of them that very day.

"Hey Ginny, I need to talk to you in private. Will you come with me over to the fire really quick?" He asked smiling.

"Sure!" Ginny got up grinning, oblivious to the tears filling her best friends eyes. Hermione was heartbroken. She just knew Harry had chosen Ginny.

They made their way across the room, Ginny blushing and Harry wondering how he was going to say this…

"Ok Harry, what's up?" Ginny was positively beaming.

"Ok, well I have a question for you… I was just wondering… ummm…" Harry looked down and smiled thinking about how great of a time he was going to have at the dance with the girl of his dreams…

* * *

**A/N:** _Hehe! Do you think he is going to pick Hermione or Ginny? Hmmm… sure seems like Ginny doesn't it? ;)_


	7. Asking Her

**Author's Note:** _Sorry about how short the chapter's have been. I am just trying to add suspension and all that. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own HP or any of that. It all belongs to JK Rowling…_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ok… so ask away then…" Ginny looked around nervously.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be mad at me if I asked Hermione to the dance? I mean, I know you wanted to go with me, and it hurts me that I have to hurt you, but I really think that it would just be better for everyone if I asked her. You understand, don't you?" Harry looked down at her, seeing tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away though.

"Yeah, I mean no, I wouldn't be mad at you. How could I be? You are one of bmy best friends in the entire world and so is she. I can't be mad at you over this… no way… Just go and have fun with her. She'll be so happy!" Ginny smiled at him sweetly.

"Are you sure? Because I can just go alone…" Harry looked away, hoping that she wouldn't make him do that.

"NO! You have to ask her. I won't hear anything else. You are asking her and that's final." Ginny was on the verge of tears again but she had to keep her friends happy. She couldn't come in the way of true love.

"Ok… Well, thanks Gin, you're the best." He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as Ron came down the stairs.

"Hey Ron!" Harry ran up to him to tell him who he had chosen. "Do you mind walking ahead with Gin while Hermione and I have a little talk?" He smiled broadly.

"Sure. I am guessing you have a little question to ask Herm?" Ron smiled, winked, and walked off. "Hey Gin." he called. "Let's go on ahead and talk. We'll just save Herm and Harry a seat!" The siblings walked out the door while Hermione walked over to stand next to Harry.

"So, are you ready to go to breakfast?" She asked Harrry. He could immediately sense that she had been crying.

"Sure, as long as you tell me what is bothering you…" He smiled at her and she burst in to tears again as they walked out the door.

"Ok ok ok… well, Harry, I really don't want to admit this, but I like you… a lot… and I really want to go to the dance with you, but I know that you invited Gin and so I am just going to back off…" Hermione smiled at him through the tears.

"Oh…my…gosh… Hermy! No… no…no… Whoa… Ok we definitely need to talk!" he pulled her off to a bench in the hallway. "Listen, I didn't ask Gin to the dance. I just asked her if it would hurt her too bad if I asked **you**!"

"Bu-" She started to interupt.

"Let me finish." he held up his hand. "She and I talked it over and she decided it was ok with her. She wants you to be happy. I really like you too. I want to go to the dance with you also. You are so many things and I just don't know what I would do without you. I see Gin in more of a sisterly type way… that's definitely not how I see you." he chuckled.

"Oh… well, I guess I was really wrong." She smiled and was, once again, crying, but these were tears of happiness.

"So… would you go to the dance with me? Please?" He smiled at her.

She looked down at the ground and seemed to be ready to say no…

* * *

****

**A/N:** _I am evil aren't I:) So, what do you think her answer will be? Yes or no? _


	8. Her answer

**A/N:** _Ok guys, new Chapter is up… sooo Hermione will finally tell him her answer… Let's see what she says!_

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own it… never have… never will…_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

She looked down at the ground and seemed to be ready to say no. Finally, she looked up, smiling. "Of course. I would love to." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, but I have one more question for you… would you consider going out with me? As in an actual girlfriend?" He smiled nervously.

"Well, Harry… I don't know." She pretended to think about it. "hmm… well, I guess I could…" She looked down like she wasn't sure. Then she gave him the biggest smile possible.

"Yes!" He jumped up and did a little victory dance. Then he remembered he was standing right next to his new girlfriend. "Oops… sorry, I just didn't thank you would say yes… I am so happy." Suddenly he found himself leaning in to kiss her. The minute their lips touched, it was magical. Both of them thought it was just a dream come true. They couldn't believe this was really happening. Finally, they pulled apart for the lack of air.

"Wow…" She breathed.

"yeah… but we really need to be getting down to breakfast… Ron is going to be wondering about us." Harry smiled and stood up, her doing the same. They interlocked hands and walked off down to the Great Hall, fully knowing this day was going to be one of the best days of their lives.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry so short. The last one was a bit longer, so this is short... Sorry!_ _Thanks to my reviewers. I was about to just delete this story. I didn't think anyone liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. No chapter 9 until I get some reviews. lol I'm evil sometimes!_


	9. Preparing for the Dance

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Thanks to all of the reviewers! I thought I would take a little time to answer some of you. Sorry if I didn't get to answer, I am just answered questions and such. Anyway, on with it!_

**Hermione Charlotte Granger: **_I am so happy for them too. But read on to see what else happens!_

**Weetamo: **_you are very correct when you say that Herm has brown eyes… In the story/dream, I didn't mean to say his emerald eyes met HER emerald eyes. I just didn't want to say her eye color (it would give her away) so I just said "hers". Clear things up?_

**SilverWolfx: **_Thanks! I want to give the suspenseful effect.. I am trying very hard. Thanks for the compliment and I am updating right now. lol_

**Slytheringirl:** _You never know what I will do… smiles_

_Anyway, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own any of it… sadly_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next two weeks seemed to be a blur. All of the girls were very busy with picking out what they were going to wear and such (not to mention all of the homework). The boys were busy with homework and listening to the girls advice on what they should wear… even the teachers seemed to be very, very busy with dance plans. They seemed to want to pull off the best dance ever. Through it all, Harry and Hermione always seemed to be together…It was actually kind of sickening…Then the day of the dance came…

"Hey sweetie…" Harry said, walking up and giving Hermione and kiss on the cheek. Sometimes they were way too close.

"Hey! I can't believe the dance is finally here. We are going to have so much fun together!" Hermione smiled at him as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Yep, I know. I want to show you off to everyone. We will make sure that every witch, wizard, and teacher in that room knows we are together. In fact, I will make sure I don't leave your side once." He looked at her lovingly. He was waiting for tonight to tell her he loved her… it had to be perfect. Preferably during "their" song. "Anyway, on a more serious note" His voice went down to a whisper. "Do you know if Gin ever got a date? I really don't want to have to deal with her sitting there all alone. It'll be rather depressing."

"Don't worry Harry… she got a date. She won't tell me who it was, but apparently it's someone really cute and sweet… though she is afraid Ron won't approve and get all mad and stuff."

"Don't worry about him. As long as it's not Draco Malfoy or any of his cronies, Ron will be happy for her. He doesn't want to see her upset either." Harry smiled thoughtfully. Though I do want to know who she got… hmmm… well, I guess we will just see tonight."

"Yep, and speaking of tonight, I need to go get ready. Why don't we meet back down here in about… an hour?" She smiled in anticipation.

"Sure, that works for me. And I will tell Ron to meet up with us down here too. We can all meet up with Luna and all walk down together…" He smiled as she got up to leave… he couldn't wait to see 'Mione again… she was always pretty, but for dances, she always seemed to make herself look even better. But, he still couldn't help but wonder who Ginny had snagged that Ron would disapprove of…

* * *

**A/N: **_Suspense once again! lol Anyway, no chapter 10 until more reviews:)Hehehe! Review and let me know who you think Ginny will choose and what all you think will happen at the dance! _


	10. Telling Her

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Here I am with Chapter 10! I figured that if I waited and did it tomorrow, I would have a million emails telling me to update or something bad would happen. lol Anyway, thanks for the great reviews!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own HP or anything related to it_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Around 8 o'clock (one hour before the dance), the girls' dormitory erupted in total chaos. Apparently Parvati accidentally got a lot of mascara on Lavender's dress and Lav thought it was the end of the world. Luckily, Hermione was there and knew the perfect charm to get rid of the stains.

Since 'Mione helped Lav with her dress, Lav offered to help her with her hair… and that she did… she made it look amazing! It was straight all the way down to the ends where it curled under slightly. She was wearing a baby blue dress that set off her eyes really well. The dress went all the way to floor and had diamonds around the ends of it.

* * *

At 8:30 (the time Harry and Hermione had agreed to meet) Harry and Ron came bounding down the stairs, Harry's eyes sweeping the Common Room for Herm… but there was no sign of her. _Oh well… _he thought._ She's just running late…I bet that Lav, Parvati, and Ginny just HAD to fix her up for the "big night"._ Harry had let them all in on the fact that he was going to tell Herm he loved her that night. Some people might think that was not a big deal, but to himself and Herm, it would mean the world.

Suddenly, the girls' dormitory door opened, and out walked Hermione. She took Harry's breath away. She was absolutely gorgeous. He had never seen anyone as pretty as her, and he told himself that he had better not ruin it. She looked like an angel as she came gliding down the stairs.

"Wow…" He said. "You look…positively amazing!"

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said smiling up at him and giving him a wink. He did have to admit; he took extra care in getting ready for the dance.

"Ok, you lovebirds. We really need to get a move on because I told Luna we would meet her there at 8:40, and it's already 8:38. LET'S GO!" Ron said, trying to get them to listen to him.

"Ok, ok, ok…we're coming!" Harry said as he slipped his hand in Hermione's. They all walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, Ron leading the way.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Luna walked up smiling and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. Even Harry had to admit, she did look pretty, but not near as pretty as his girl.

"Shall we go in?" Luna asked sweetly, never taking her eyes off Ron. It was like no one else was in the room when those two looked at each other.

"Yes, let's." Ron replied… he tried so hard to be gentlemanly when Luna was around…

So, they all entered together. There were a lot of weird couples there… but the weirdest of the night had to have been Goyle and Pansy Parkinson (or so they thought)…

* * *

The first few songs were a blast. Dean & Lav, Seamus & Parvati, Harry & Hermione, and Ron & Luna all formed a group together and danced. They also sat together at a long table. They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice that neither Ginny nor a certain other person weren't there yet.

Finally Harry and Hermione's song started to play. As the words to "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson begin coming from the speakers, the couple walked onto the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other and swayed in time to the music. Harry was very nervous, but knew he wanted to tell her this.

"Herm, there is something I have been wanting to tell you lately, and I think this is the perfect time." He whispered into her ear.

"Ok, what's up?" She smiled at him.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I… I… I lo-" His sentence was cut short by the doors to the Great Hall opening and in walked two people Harry thought he would never see together- much less holding hands…

* * *

**A/N:** _Please review and then you will see chapter 11! smiles_


	11. The Dance

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Here's Chapter 11... Do you guys have any ideas as to the way I should end this? I can't decide how to end this story and I think I am going to need some help from the audience. lol So, please post a review and let me know what you think I should do. If you don't want to post a review, then you can email me at Anyway, I am going to let you guys go ahead and read Chapter 11... Thanks to my reviewers!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own HP or anything of that nature._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Oh…my…gosh…" Harry was stunned. "I see why she was worried about Ron's reaction now…"

"I know… he's going to kill her." Hermione replied. Ginny and Draco Malfoy had just walked in the door together…holding hands… smiling…it was enough to make anyone sick.

"What on earth was she thinking? He is our complete enemy. He hates all of us, especially the Weasley's! Why did she come with HIM? I just cant believe it… this is so wrong…" Harry was just babbling on because he couldn't believe Gin was at the big dance his archenemy.

"Calm down Harry… right now we are going to need to go hold Ron back because he looks like he is about ready to go over there and punch Malfoy." Hermione gave Harry a grim smile and then turned around to walk over to Ron. Just then a sudden blur of red went past.

Harry reach out and grabbed the blur, also known as Ron, and jerked him back. They were all very lucky Harry was the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and had very fast reflexes, otherwise Ron would have just killed Malfoy… well, at least he would have hurt him badly.

"Ron! He's not worth it! You don't need to get in a fight and get thrown out of the dance. I don't think Luna would have a good time without you here. And I am sure Ginny will come to her senses and leave him." Harry said all of this in one breath, trying his best to calm Ron down.

"Yes Ron, you DO need to calm down. But I am not going to 'come to my senses' and leave him. I really like him and I have for a while. I just didn't think there was ever a chance he would ever like me back. So, Harry, sorry but you are wrong on that part." Ginny had snuck up behind the two boys and had heard all that Harry had said. She seemed really mad, but nevertheless, sat down at the table where all of the Gryffindor's (and Luna) had been sitting.

"I am going to kill them BOTH now. What on EARTH is she thinking?" Ron had turned a very deep shade of red by then, and it definitely wasn't from embarrassment.

"No Ron, calm down and it will all be okay!" Hermione walked up and put his hands on Ron's shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "I am going to go with Gin to the bathroom, and her and I will talk about all of this. Maybe I can talk some sense into her."

"Ok, good idea. Thanks 'Mione." Ron gave a weak smile and sank into the chair next to Luna.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and bent down and whispered in her ear. "Will you come with me to the girls room. I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure. But I am not changing my mind on Draco." Ginny whispered back.

So, the two girls walked into the ladies room together, both lost in their own thoughts. Hermione sat down on the loveseat that was in there and asked Gin to sit beside her.

"Sure, but I don't like the way you are acting." Gin said uneasily. Nevertheless, she sat down next to Hermione.

"Why are you here with Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you don't waste any time do you. Ok, well first you have to answer a question of mine." Gin was up to something and Hermione could tell.

"Ok, shoot." Hermione replied.

"Ok, why are you here with Harry?" Ginny had an evil glint in her eye.

"Because I like him… a lot. And I want to be with him." Hermione replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well then, you have my answer for the reason I am here with Draco." Gin replied, also grinning.

"Ok, I guess I see where you are coming from. But I mean, are you sure he isn't using you? Because, he really hates Harry, Ron, and I, and he has always said he hated you… why did he have the sudden change of heart?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I know he isn't using me. The reason he claimed to hate me is because he had to say that around all of his Slytherin friends, because they really did hate me. He was afraid they would call him a wimp or whatever, and maybe even hurt me. He was concerned." Ginny said.

"Uh-huh… ok… well, I guess you have my support and I will talk to Harry, and maybe he will talk to Ron."

"Thanks 'Mione!" Ginny squealed. "You have a power over Harry and he will listen to you. I just know it!"

"Yep, I am sure he will." But Hermione wasn't as sure as she sounded. She was pretty sure he wouldn't listen at all… she just hoped it wouldn't cause a fight between them and make them break up…

* * *

**A/N:** _Please review and let me know what you think. Do you think Harry and Hermione will fight and break up? Or will Harry understand and there be a fight between him and Ron. Or will Hermione change her mind and decide that she really doesn't think Draco really likes Ginny? So many possibilities… so little time… lol So please let me know what you think! Oh, and guys, please don't get mad about the Ginny/Draco thing. I think I might be able to make you happy in the end and also do what I am wanting to do. Don't give up on the story is all I ask! smile_


	12. Fighting and Understanding

**A/N:**_ Here's chapter 12. Hope you like!_

_**Hermione Charlotte Granger**: Please email me (you will find my email on my author page... it wont let me post it on here) and I will tell you what my plans are and everything you want to know._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter and his whole world belong to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The two girls walked out of the restroom together. Ginny was bursting with happiness, Hermione very apprehensive. They walked back over to where the boys (and Luna) were sitting. Ginny sat down next to Draco and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Harry… let's go dance again." Hermione smiled at him warily and grabbed his hand. They walked onto the dance floor together, just as another slow song came on.

"Ok, spill honey. I know something is wrong." Harry whispered in her ear when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well… Ginny and I had a talk about the whole Draco thing… and well, I think I understand where she is coming from. She really likes him… a lot… and I know how it feels to like someone as much as she does him." She smiled at him. "If she really likes him like she says she does, who are we to interfere?"

"Are you kidding me? You seriously think we should just let her have him?" Harry looked at her like she had two heads. "What if he is just using her? We cant let her get hurt like that!"

"Harry, IF he is just using her, which I don't think he is, then she will only get stronger from it. She will learn to not trust everyone, and that will be a good life lesson for her. All girls go through heartbreak, and she is no exception." She was trying really hard to make him see Gin's point of view.

"I don't care, I don't want to see her hurt!" Harry turned around and walked off the dance floor. Hermione ran out the doors of the Great Hall, tears streaming down her face.

"'Mione, wait!" Ron came running up behind her. Good 'ol Ron. Always trying to help her. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. You'll just get mad at me too!" She sighed and tried to run off.

"No, tell me what you told him!" He grabbed her arm and wouldn't let her go. She had no choice. She told him exactly what she had told Harry.

"So, do you see where Gin and I are coming from?" She knew he wouldn't understand, but he was dying to know.

"Actually, yes… I do understand. I feel really bad that I was going to kill him too. If, for some reason, he is using her, I WILL kill him, but for now, I will let it go… and I will go talk to Harry for you." He smiled at her sweetly.

She gasped. "OH MY GOSH! Ron, I really didn't think you would understand… thank you so much! I really hope you can get Harry to understand like you did." She smiled at him weakly, both of them knowing it was going to be hard to make him understand.

"Ok, well I am going to go talk to him, and I want you to go back in there and talk to Gin and explain to her that I understand and all that." He smiled and walked off.

So, Hermione had to listen to him… he was, after all, taking a risk of his friendship with Harry to stick up for both her and Ginny. So she followed him into the Great Hall. She saw him go up to Harry and ask him to come to the boys' room with him. She sat down next to Gin and whispered in her ear that while Harry hated the idea… Ron fully understood and would back her up.

"NO WAY!" She squealed. "Ron understands and HARRY doesn't? Whoa… that's a first. Well, I am sure Ron can talk some sense into Harry and everything will be fine.

Hermione looked down and prayed Ginny was right. Just then a hand tapped her on the should and asked her to come dance.

* * *

**A/N:** _So, guys, who do you think asked her? Hehehe… I love being mean… anyway, review and I will update again!_


	13. I'm Sorry

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have been really busy, but I am going to start sitting down and working on this. So please expect at least 1 new chapter a day. Well, please review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Hermione glanced up thinking it was someone like Jared (a guy in 3rd year that had a major crush on her) and was already trying to decide what her reason to not dance would be, when her brown eyes met bright green ones. She took a sharp intake of breath (this happened every time she looked into those eyes).

"So… will you?" He smiled at her. She had just realized she had been sitting there for quite sometime without answering. He held out a hand.

"Umm… sure." She smiled and took his hand. She really hoped he wouldn't be mad at her.

Harry led her out onto the dance floor. When they reached the very middle, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck. She was very anxious to see what his reaction would be, but yet she was afraid he would be very mad.

"Listen honey…" He lifted her head so she was now looking directly into his eyes. "Ron came and talked to me a few minutes ago about all of this." He pointed over to where Draco was sitting with his arm around Ginny. "And I think I see where all of you are coming from. I guess I was just being really over protective… I've known her since she was little and I guess that I felt like it was my place to make sure she was okay. But the truth is, she has grown up to be a young lady, and doesn't need Ron or I to help her make her decisions. Even so, no matter how protective I was, I shouldn't have jumped on you. You were just trying to help out Ginny… I know you didn't mean to make me mad." He bent forward and kissed her full on.

"Wow…" She whispered as they pulled away. It was just like their first kiss they had ever shared. "But I still have one question… are you mad at me?"

His smile faltered and he hesitated. "Well… I don't know…" He suddenly broke out into a huge grin. "Just kidding. I could never stay mad at you." He bent down and kissed her again. "In fact," he said as they pulled away again. "I was wanting to tell you something earlier, but I believe we were interrupted."

He snapped his fingers and all of the sudden their song played once again. She looked around to try to figure out who had made it play. Her eyes landed on Ron standing by the DJ smiling. She smiled back at him and then turned her attention back to Harry.

"So, as I was saying." He bent down and started whispering in her ear as they swayed in time to the music. "There was something I wanted to tell you…" He let his sentence trail off.

"Yeah…" She held her breath, wondering what he was going to say.

"I… I…" He faltered. "Gosh, this is harder that fighting Voldermort!" She laughed. "Ok, I am just going to say it… I love you Hermione!"

* * *

**A/N:**_ hehe! lolWhat do you think she will say? Review and let me know!_


	14. Winky

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Be sure to go out and get Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince tonight! Mine should be here soon (I pre-ordered) ! Here is Chapter 14! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

Before Hermione could reply to Harry's declaration of love for her, they were interrupted again. Someone was tugging on Harry pant leg. They both looked down and saw a certain little House Elf standing there looking very upset.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir! Dobby needs your help!" Dobby jumped up and down. "Dobby is sorry to bother you and Ms. Hermione, but Winky is in trouble!"

"Winky's in trouble?" Hermione became worried. "What's wrong?"

"Come with me Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione and Dobby will show you." He started to run off through the crowd, Hermione and Harry on her tail. He led them all of the way down to the kitchen and through the portrait. At first, the Kitchen seemed deserted, but 5 seconds after they went inside, about 20 or so house elf's came running up, carrying loads of food and drinks.

"No thanks guys. We are trying to find Winky!" Harry smiled at them and they all scattered.

"Come this way Harry Potter sir!" Dobby grabbed both Harry and Hermiones' hands and led them to the fireplace, Winky's old hiding spot. Sure enough, there she was again, looking worse than ever.

"Winky! Winky, what's wrong?" Hermione bent down to ask her. She looked very worried about Winky.

"Winky won't talk to you Ms. Hermione. She will only talk to me¼" Dobby looked very upset. "She thinks it is her fault that both of her masters' are now dead."

"She WHAT? She really thinks that?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces.

Dobby nodded. "Dobby wonders if Harry Potter, sir, could tell Winky it's not her fault."

"Yes, of course, but I think Hermione would do a better job. They could talk female to female." Harry winked at Hermione. "Come on Dobby, lets go sit at the table and talk." Dobby, once again, looked shocked that he had been asked to sit with a Wizard at a table, but nonetheless, he followed Harry over, casting a quick glance at Winky.

"Winky, is it true that you think it's your fault your masters died?" Hermione asked softly. Winky nodded. "Winky, honey, that's simply not true. Mr. Crouch died because his son, your other master, killed him. And Mr. Crouch JR was killed because of the Dementors. You had absolutely nothing to do with it!"

Winky broke down in fresh tears. "It IS my fault though. I should neva had lef our tent that hiccup nigh'." Winky was pronouncing her words by leaving out letters.

"Any witch, wizard, elf, or animal would leave a spot if they were in danger. Mr. Crouch doesn't blame you! He knows you didn't want to leave, but you had to protect his son. Right now, Mr. Crouch is probably looking down at you, wishing you would be happy and have fun with your house elf friends!" Hermione smiled sweetly. "Now, why don't you go help Dobby and the other elves get some more snacks ready for the dance?" Winky smiled softly and stood up, walking over to Harry and Dobby, Hermione on her tail.

Harry looked up when he heard them approaching. His eyes landed on Hermione and he smiled and stood up. "Hermione, are you ready to go?"

She leaned over and linked her hand in his. "Yeah, I think I am. I need to talk to you on the way back up to the dance. There is something you need to know." They smiled softly at each other, told the House Elves goodbye, and walked through the portrait hole.

Once outside the Portrait, they walked towards the Great Hall. At the doors, Harry turned to Hermione. "Let's try this again. I love you Hermione!"

She smiled up at him, positively glowing. "And I, Hermione Granger, love you Harry Potter!" She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed, both in paradise.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Well, I hate to have to tell you this, but after this chapter, there will probably only be one or two more chapters, both are going to be epilogues. Sorry! I just want this to end on a good note. Please read and review. Oh! And if you liked this story, please read my other story Life After Harry. I also will be coming out with another Harry/Hermione story soon, so please look out for it too! _


	15. Epilogue: Part 1

**A/N:** _Ok guys, here is the Epilogue! I hope you like it.There will be twoparts to this, so look for Epilouge: Part 2.lol Oh, and this will be set in Hermione's point of view. Remember that throughout all of this. Picture her saying this to you with tears running down her face, some good and some bad. Anyway, please read and then review.

* * *

_

**Epilogue: 6 years later**

Six years have passed since that day back in Hogwarts when Harry and I declared our love for each other. A lot of things have happened since that day… a lot of good… and a lot of bad.

First, the fight between Voldermort and Harry took place. Everyone I knew fought in it, but in the end, it came down to Harry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… Harry won! It was one of the happiest moments of my life. I can't describe how I felt at the exact moment when Harry walked up to me and said, "It's all over… I won… WE won!" I felt a happiness that I didn't know was possible.

But with all good… comes bad. We lost a lot of our friends that night. First, we lost the other member of the "Golden Trio"… our best friend, Ronald Weasley. That alone nearly killed me. But, it wasn't over there. We also lost Draco Malfoy, who had turned to our side not very long after that night at Hogwarts so long ago. Ginny and Draco had stayed together since that night, both falling in love with each other more and more each day. When Ginny found out, it nearly killed her. But it STILL wasn't over there. We also lost two of the most important people in all of our lives: Arthur and Molly Weasley. After all of this news, the pain was excruciating. I felt that I would never be happy again… Harry and Ginny mirrored my emotions. We walked around like zombies for months. We saw and we heard, but we really didn't let ourselves feel.

After 2 or 3 months of pain, we began to heal. Harry was the first to… how should I say this?… Well, he was the first to see, and I mean REALLY see, a rainbow after a downpour, to smell the roses, and to love again. Basically, he returned to a normal human being, not just one of those zombies we were before. He showed me how to love again and how to become ME again.

Once we both had healed (if one really does heal from such a loss), we worked on Ginny… but she simply wouldn't listen. We thought she was a loss cause… until one day, she just got up and went back to her normal self. It was amazing. We still, to this day, don't know what caused it… we almost want to think her family and one true love visited her in her dreams and told her they were okay.

So, for another year or so, we were completely ourselves. And by that, I mean completely ourselves… well, one thing was different, Harry and I were in love more than ever. Then, all of the sudden, something happened to me that changed both Harry and I (and our lives) forever…

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, it's kind of darker than what I normally put, but I just felt this would be a good way for the Epilogue. But, there will be a second part that will have a lighter, happier mood. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!_


	16. Epilogue: Part 2

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update. I have been incredibly busy. I should be on more soon though. For the Pensive scenes, I am going to have to do it in 3rd person, where you, as the audience, will be watching it unfold. Well, this will probably be the last chapter of this story… please review and enjoy!

* * *

_

**Epilogue: Part 2**

Well, by now you guys are probably wondering what happened that could change Harry's (and my) life forever. Well, I think the easiest way for me to describe to you want happened, is to let you use my Pensive. It'll take you back three weeks ago and let you see what happened.

* * *

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Harry looked down at Hermione with a worried expression on his face. She looked up at him with a very scared look in her eye, though her face showed no reaction.

"Sure Harry, what's up?" She half-smiled at him.

"Why don't you sit down?" Hermione obediently sank down onto the couch behind her. "Well… how should I say this?" He closed his eyes. "I have been practicing this for weeks, but it has all just escaped me… Well, I am just going to wing it… Hermione, this time with you has been amazing. We have been dating for so long, and have been best friends for longer. I love you with all my heart. Sometimes I worry that I love you too much and am attached to you. But, I want to make myself even more attached." He sank down on one knee as she let out a barely audible gasp. "Hermione… Make me the happiest man alive and marry me!"

She stood there with a look of shock on her face. She had a mingled look of worry, love, and confusion in her eyes. Suddenly her entire face broke into a huge smile and she threw her arms around him. "Of course I will. I love you Harry James Potter!"

* * *

You guys have seen enough to get the picture. Well, in one week, Harry and I will be wed. I am so excited! We decided to have the wedding on July 31st so we will celebrate Harry's birthday and our wedding anniversary on the same day. It's going to be a beautiful outdoor wedding with red and gold… well, you will just have to wait and see. Yes, you are all invited… I can't wait! Well, I will leave you here until the Wedding Day. I hope you are as excited as I am!

* * *

**AN:** _Well, I decided to have one more part to the Epilogue. lol I just cant end it! Well, I will update again REALLY soon so that you can see the Wedding. I hope you will like it! Please read and review!_


End file.
